The sacred Donut
by mwagenclanker
Summary: An unfinished fic the people on a board made up. Very nintendoiy!(Don't ask) They must find the sacred donut before Mewtwo gets his paws on it....
1. Decisions, descisions...and prolouge

This is by Clanker. Mwagen did nothing but hinder this.  
One day the YBK forum people, Clanker, Ranjo123, MingyJongoCSI, jinjonater0, later Zombojombothe3rd, and also Banjo Bomber, made a story. Yay. I am writing it word for word, apart from spelling corrections. Well maybe not the start, due to the aforementioned hindering  
Mwagen: I didn't know you wanted to save the freaking thing, therefore that's unfair  
  
Clanker: (topic: Can we play RPG?) But, I'm bad at story starters, someone else do them  
  
Ranjo: I'll start it tomorrow 'cause I'm busy now.  
  
Clanker: I didn't know that "tomorrow" could mean "in over a month"....  
  
Ranjo: Sorry I forgot, what shall we do it about?   
  
Mingy: I want in, but I got no idea on what to do.   
  
Clanker: How about a quest...... to save........something from .......um........ Perfect Mewtwo? (Laughing emoticon) (A/N: Mewtwo was some idiot who decided that everyone had to bow down to him.)  
  
Jinjonater: nobody missed me........  
  
Ranjo: I missed you!  
The quest to rescue the sacred donut from Mewtwo began on an icy, stormy day........   
  
Clanker: I missed you too!  
My character: Clanker. A 13 year old girl with brown eyes and brown hair usually pulled back in a loose ponytail. She has psychic powers: The ability to make a door to certain other dimensions (TV show, games etc), to understand and speak any language, including fictional ones, to be able to turn invisible at will and tell the time without a watch.  
Just so you know .  
So Ranjo, Mingo, jinjonater and Clanker were in a field somewhere in Australia, because being winter, it is likely to be icy. (It was FREEZING today) As they contemplated their unlikely meeting and the surprise discovery of the Sacred Donut, an evil laugh echoed from a conveniently located cliff above, and the clouds, which had been promising rain, burst open. Clanker opened her hand to see that the Sacred Donut was disappearing! The thief came into the light. It was perfect mewtwo! He waved the hand holding the donut tauntingly and disappeared....  
Yes, I know I can't spell...   
  
Mingy: Mingy run after Mewtwo, while reaching for the Shaman Stick. he shot a few energy balls toward Mewtwo, and was able to glimpse Mewtwo using the donut's power to warp to Spiral Mountain, within a BK game. Mingy ran back to tell the others.  
(Note: My character is not in the story is not Mingy from BT, he just happens to be a Shaman.)   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo & co. heard about the discovery. Off to BK!! 


	2. Games

Jinjonater: I don't want to be jinjonater, I'll be link from the Legend of Zelda!!!!!!   
in the BK game we came into Clanker's Cavern  
.it was to dark to see...link took out his ocarina and played the sun song the room suddenly lit up.   
  
Ranjo: In the last dark corner of the room, a small flickering glow could be seen. Ranjo walked up to it ignoring the warnings from jinjonater the fire gave him the ability of using fire. Now Ranjo was no longer a no powered useless character.....  
An evil laugh was heard and the water was drained sending Ranjo, clanker, minjy, and jinjonater down a dark slimy hole....   
  
Jinjonater: we landed in a small room with slime on the floor.then they herd something.we turned around and saw the mutant crabs!link took out biggorons sword,ranjo got ready to shoot some fire,and mingy got out his shaman stick.  
  
Clanker: And Clanker got out her Andromeda sword(I know I didn't mention that before, but I forgot). There were 8 Snippets, but they were all really weak and were killed in one hit. Unfortunately, the only way out was the slimy hole, and standing in a slimy cavern with decapitated, burned and electrocuted mutant snippets is unpleasant. Ranjo used his fire to melt the hole, and they all gasped....   
  
Ranjo: They had broken through the game barrier, and into the 'Legend of Zelda'! Jinjonator's time had come!   
  
Mingy: Mingy, being someone who acts without thinking, jumped through the portal. Everyone else followed. They where thrown out into Lake Hylia. As they entered Hyrule Field, Link saw Mewtwo flying toward Hyrule Castle.  
"How did he get here? We opened at inter-dimensional portal, and I saw no N64's with OoT in them in Clanker's Cavern," Mingy said.  
Everyone shrugged, then began to chase the crazed Pokemon.  
  
Clanker: Link warped them to the temple of time, so they ran through the market and into the castle. Clanker made them invisible to avoid the guards. They got into the courtyard, where Mewtwo was to trying murder Zelda with the Sacred Donut! Zelda, being a blond, blue eyed, traditional Nintendo plot, female with mouldy eyebrows, did nothing to stop him. They all attacked Mewtwo, but he disappeared into the N64 that Zelda had been playing DK64 on earlier. Clanker used her powers to transport them all DK isle...   
  
Ranjo: It would seem that mewtwo had been trying to destroy each Nintendo game and DK64 was in bad shape, Donkey Kong lay broken on the ground. Ranjo ran to him, but it was too late...  
Ranjo became angry "That freaks gonna pay". Clanker used her powers to find mewtwo - POKEMON STADIUM.  
So Clanker, with physic powers, Minjy with his shaman stick, Link with his mighty sword and Ranjo with his fiery hands headed off. But they each had to face their worst enemies along the way....  
(In turn, each fight worst enemies from games or other places...) (A/N It may seem like it's nearly over, but believe me, it's not) 


	3. Pokemon...stuff

Mingy: When they entered the stadium, they all saw Mingy Jongo (from BT) on the other side.  
"I'll take this on one," Mingy said, as he stepped into the arena.  
Once he did, the arena changed into MJ's(Mingy Jongo from BT) hut, only without the outside walls. A hologram produced a transparent version of them. A powerful force field kept any outside powers from affecting the fight. Mingy fired an energy bolt at MJ, who jumped aside. Mingy ran at him, and rammed him into the force field. Before MJ hit the force field, he shot a fire ball at Mingy. The force field being magnetic, paralysed MJ. Mingy used his Zap Stick to reflect the fire ball.  
The fire ball hit MJ, totally firing him. The arena returned to normal, and Mingy walked back to the rest of the group.   
  
Clanker: Ok. My character's worst enemy is a Neopets character I made up.  
As MJ burnt up(?), an ugly, gigantic wolfish creature appeared in his place. A Lupe gone wrong. The arena changed into a small sandy island surrounded on all sides by ocean. Clanker stepped forward the battle the monster.   
She made herself invisible, but the Lupe laughed and said his sense of smell was a lot better than his sight. Clanker though for a second, but in that second, the Lupe attacked with his couch sized paws. She jumped out of the way just in time, and got a scrape on her left arm. She noted that that a breeze was blowing towards the Lupe. She spoke in Welsh, which confused the Lupe for a few seconds. Clanker crept behind him using invisibility and used her sword to sever his head from his neck. The Lupe crumbled into ash..  
Wasn't that pleasant?   
  
Ranjo: O.K before i do mine i want a poll:  
I want to finish,  
a. who wants the hero role  
b. who wants to die  
Ranjo: c. finds the donut  
  
Mingy: I just don't want my character to die, but don't we need to wait for Jinjonator before we finish the story?   
  
Jinjonater: shouldn't we just play it so someone will be surprised?  
  
Jinjonater: Suddenly, Link couldn't see the others. He was in a huge room with a large organ. He heard an evil laugh and looked up. Ganon! Link took out his master sword. Ganon shot out a blast of magic, and Link dodged it. He reached for a silver arrow, He only had one so he needed to make it count.....   
  
Clanker: I want to let Jinjonater finish the fight...  
While the fight was raging on, Clanker realised that the cut on her leg was deeper than she thought it was. She left the stadium to bandage it. She went into the Neopets dimension and got a bandage from a friend of hers. Then she left to Pokemon stadium. There, she saw something terrible...   
  
Ranjo: the pokemon were evil and under mewtwo's control   
  
Clanker: "Oh no" said Clanker "I have to tell the others!"  
She raced back into the area, were Link was still reaching for his arrow. He put it in his bow, which got magically charged up by a mysterious force. He shot it into Ganon's chest. He did an interesting dying scene, then used his greatest powers to close the force field inwards....  
Outside, the Pokemon were busy destroying the Game Boy tower, and Clanker called her Pokemon from Pokemon Crystal. Niffler the Graveller, Hedwig the Noctowl, Dittany the Meganium, Dragon the Magmar, Selkie the Poliwrath and MUSCLE the Machoke.....  
  
Mingy: Mingy pulled out a strange-looking Game Boy. It was circular, had the view screen in the center, and the normal Game Boy buttons below it. Above the view screen a place to insert a game. Mingy used the straps on the bottom of it to strap it to his left arm. He inserted a Pokemon Red cartage into it, and put his right hand above the view screen.  
"Kadabra!" Mingy called out, and a Pokeball appeared in his right hand. Mingy threw the Pokeball, and a L. 22 Kadabra jumped out of the Pokeball.  
  
On the viewscreen it showed Mingy's Pokemon.  
A L. 18 Pikachu HP 44  
A L. 20 Beedrill HP 62  
A L. 21 Mew HP 53  
A L. 21 Jigglypuff HP 85  
A L. 22 Kadabra HP 54  
A L. 22 Pidgeotto HP 68  
  
(I only have two Badges right now (I restarted my game a while back))  
  
Ranjo: Ranjo's turn. He stepped into the arena and out of the shadows came 'Dark Ranjo'!  
  
Jinjonater: Link, after defeating Ganon, had no way to help the others in a pokemon fight, his pokemon red and gold having been sold after being beaten 3 times. Then he looked over his shoulder. Ganon was still alive! He was using his last bit of energy to make the stadium collapse on top of us!  
  
Mingy: "Kadabra! Confusion!" Mingy yelled out. Kadabra fired a physic blot at a enemy Pokemon, causing it to turn on its companions. Mingy called out for Kadabra to return. He put the Pokeball on the view screen, and it disappeared. He called out, "Pigeotto!" Another Pokeball formed ,and Mingy threw it.  
  
Clanker: Clanker fought PKMN fan Mildred, who was also under Mewtwo's control.  
Her first Pokemon was Pikachu. Niffler used Magnitude 10. Pikachu fainted  
Then she used Jigglypuff. MUSCLE used Vital Throw. Jigglypuff fainted.  
She used Bulbasaur. Dragon used Fire Spin. Bulbasaur fainted  
She used Charmander. Selkie used Surf. Charmander fainted  
She used Squirtle. Dittany used Razor Leaf. Squirtle fainted  
She used Caterpie. Hedwig used Fly. Caterpie fainted.  
The moral of the story is: Cute pokemon are weak   
This went on for a while, until a trainer appeared, whose name was.....   
  
Mingy: Nick. He approched Mingy. He also had a little Game Boy arm thing.  
"Hello Nick," Mingy said.  
"We will battle a one on one Pokemon battle," Nick said.  
"Fine," Mingy said, calling back his Pigeotto.  
Both choose one Pokemon. Nick threw his pokeball first. A L. 21 Eevee. Mingy threw his pokeball and his Mew appeared. They both prepared to battle.   
  
Jinjonater: Link saw the pieces of the stadium fall into the force field, which let every thing in but not out. He used his hookshot to stay on top of it all. He looked down, everyone seemed to distracted by their matches to notice, he hoped they'd be all right   
  
Ranjo: While Ranjo was battling his dark self he found the arena helpfully collapsing on itself and was falling on top of him.  
Before making his escape Ranjo threw fire into the eyes of Dark Ranjo and ran like hell!  
His friends watched in anticipation - could he get out alive?  
With one last rumble the arena fell onto Ranjo..... was he alive? Then a hand appeared out of the rubble, Ganon? Dark Ranjo? No.... It was Ranjo, he had survived.  
The 4 went off, up the dark hill, into the castle were mewtwo and the sacred donut lay.... Who knows what troubles lay ahead.....   
  
Mingy: As they looked at the castle, Mingy removed the Pokemon Red game from his GB AT(Game Boy Arm Thing). He moved a switch on the side of it from Game Boy Color to GB Advance. The screen flickered for a moment, and two pieces of the GB AT flipped over showing L and R buttons. Mingy inserted Bomberman Tournament into the game insert slot. A list of characters appeared. Mingy scrolled through and selected Max. Oncwe he did, the view wscreen turned completely white, then caused a bright flash. When the light subsided, in Mingy's place was Max from the Bomber Man games.  
(As far as I can tell, Max has the same ablities Bomberman has. If anyone else here is a Bomberman fan and knows if Max has any special qualities, please tell me of them.)   
  
Clanker: I don't know anything about Bomberman.  
Mingy gave everyone else a GB AT. Clanker gave Link her completed The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages cart, which powered him up and gave him the oracles powers(Both games). Clanker realised that she didn't have any other games apart from Pokemon crystal and Oracle of Ages. So she turned it into a N64 AT. She ran down the list of N64 games she had. None of seemed to be useful. She got a bit frustrated, and turned it into a I AT(Internet Arm Thing). She logged on to Neopets and selected Augimonjr as the active, then turned into a striped Kau. (Augimonjr's current form)   
  
Mingy: (The many uses of a GB AT. I never thought of using it as a I AT though. Note: It can access items too.)   
  
Jinjonater: link turned down the GB at and took out his trusty GB advance. Using the oracle of seasons was pointless, he thought of using super Mario advance one and 2,but then used Sonic Advance and turned into Sonic! His favorite video game character of all time!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo, took out his GameCube. He accessed Marth's sword from Super Smash Bros. Melee. The mighty sword could reflect mewtwo's evil magic. "There's no time to loose"  
With Ranjo's sword, Links' speed, Mingy's bomb guy and Clanker's new look.  
It was time to face Mewtwo at the castle! 


	4. Showdown!

Clanker: Clanker used the I AT to go the Hidden Tower in Faerie City. She wanted to get the Wand of Nova. So she pleaded with Fyora, the Faerie Queen, to "borrow" it. And Fyora actually agreed! So Clanker got the Wand, which was a powerful item. So they sped to Mewtwo's castle, with Link's help. When they got there, they saw Mewtwo's gameshow set up. Mewtwo's wheel of torture! The rules were simple.   
1) Answer all of Mewtwo's questions  
2)If you get 1 question wrong, you have to spin the wheel   
  
Ranjo: They awaited the first question.....   
  
Mingy: Each would have to answer five questions.  
The first question was directed to Mingy.  
"Who is Fox McCloud's clone in Super Smash Bros. Melee?"  
"That is easy. Falco," Mingy replied. The floor panel he was standing on moved over a pit of lava separating them from Mewtwo. If the panel continued in the same increments, it would take five correct answers to get to the other side.   
  
NeoPikmin: This sure is a great movie! *Grabs popcorn*  
  
Clanker: Then Clanker had her question. She decided that she didn't need to be a Kau yet, so she changed back. Then she got her question. "What was the last Neopet that Donna drew?" "That's easy, the Peophin" said Clanker. "How did you get that, you inferior creature? You're supposed to be an ashtray!" Mewtwo said in rage (A/N Yes, he did say that. Apparently, he can't tell the difference between garbage grinder and garbage grindee)  
  
Jinjonater: sonic was getting bored, so he tapped his foot and said,"This is boring he's asking questions to people that know them by heart!""oh you don't like that do you?"said mewtwo,"then lets try this! Ranjo ,where are the last pieces of the master emerald found in sonic adventure?"   
  
Clanker: ClankER REalisED that Ranjo woulD havE to answER thE quEstion, so shE insERTED a shanElEss FillER.  
"Why aRE you wRitiNg likE that?" askED Ningy (soRRy). "BEcausE ny conputER thinks that I'n holDing thE alt button" REpliED ClankER. "Why Don't you just put on caps lock whEn you havE to holD shiFt?" askED Ningy. ClankER DiD an aninE stylE swEatDRop. "Just bEcausE" shE REpliED   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo replied, "How the hell do I know?" then he threw fire at mewtwo, Mewtwo retreated to the rooftop of the castle in a cowardly fashion.  
"Forget the gameshow",he said - "LET'S GET THAT DONUT!"  
Everyone ran up the winding staircase to the top of the castle.  
They would have to work together to defeat the evil PerfectMewtwo....   
  
Mingy: Mingy saw a huge door blocking the entrance to the next room.  
"We have to complete this picture with Jiggies to open it," Clanker said.  
"Forget that," Mingy replied, and used his Max powers to create a bomb.  
He threw it into the door, and it blew up upon impact. The door flew off the hinges due to the explosion.   
  
Clanker: In the next room, there were 2 choices. They took the right turning. There were 4 note doors, but they all had boring stuff like double honeycombs and gold feather refills. In the middle of the room was a Mew frozen in an ice cube. So Ranjo saved her with a fire blast. "Mew mew mew meeew mw mew! said Mew. "She said 'Thank for rescuing me from Mewtwo" Clanker translated....   
  
Ranjo: Mew transported the team onto the castle rooftop were the final battle took place........   
  
Jinjonater: Sonic ran up to him and before he landed a kick, he said "and the answer to your question is the egg carrier!"  
  
Mingy: As Sonic occupied Mewtwo, Mingy placed bombs around Mewtwo. He selected the Karabon Fire King, allowing him to make them blow at any time.  
Mingy called out from a safe distance, "Sonic, get out of there!"  
As Sonic flipped away, Mingy blew up the bombs. He converted back to his normal form, and pulled out his Zap Stick. He saw a Mumbo Pad at on side of the roof.  
"Keep him occupied. This spell will take a while," Mingy yelled out his he reached the pad. He started chanting while holding his hands above his head. A small energy ball formed. It slowly grew.   
  
Clanker: Clanker started trying to think of ways to distract Mewtwo. She turned back into a purple Kau. She took out her wand of Dark Nova (WoDN). Then she used it on Mewtwo. He had seared his fur from Mingy's bombs, but hadn't been hurt. He dodged the attack, but he didn't see the novas...   
  
Ranjo: An explosion threw the team back,  
"Come on guys work together!"  
Sonic ran around mewtwo, making it dizzy.  
It fired a shadowball at the others but Ranjo reflected it with the sword.  
Then Ranjo, Minjy and Clanker combined their powers to knock mewtwo off the roof.  
IT HIT! mewtwo wobbled on the edge and then finally.....   
  
Jinjonater: sonic looked over the edge, mewtwo was in pieces!"wait a minute",sonic said"he was a robot!""that's right!"someone said, sonic turned around,"Robotnick! What the heck are you doing hear?""mewtwo was part of my latest plan to control the chaos emeralds! It may have failed but I have a back up plan! He called up the egg carrier ,his giant flying fortress, and warped up himself and mingy's shaman stick aboard."I can utilize this to defeat you!"   
  
Mingy: Mingy starting laughing. "You really think you can take a Zap Stick from a Shaman master like myself?" Mingy chanted the familiar BT Mumbo Spell, and his Zap Stick flew to him. "I was going to cast this spell on Mewtwo, but it will do the trick on you too." He held up his Zap Stick, and the energy ball he a created while chanting reappeared. He threw it into the fortress. The fortress began to disintegrate.   
  
Clanker: They all had to get out before the fortress collapsed. They went down some stairs, and rocks were falling Zelda style. Lots of rocks buried Robotnik. Then a rock hit Clanker's I AT, causing her to turn back into a human. She tried to use her powers, but they had been blocked by something. Then everyone else's arm things exploded...   
  
Mingy: "What the hell?" Mingy said as his own GB AT exploded. He quickly lifted the top as he was running.  
"Now what is wrong with this thing?" he mumbled.  
"This really isn't the time, Mingy," Rango said.  
Mingy saw the cooling systems had blown out due to the outside heat being as high as it was. "Next time I should take into consideration the outside temperature," Mingy mumbled.  
"Mingy look out," Sonic said as Mingy hit a rock and began tumbling down the stairs.   
  
Jinjonater: "too late fools! I had already copied that shaman stick by a mere touch of my robotic arm!" Robotnick had already flown away on his eggmobile."great now what?"sonic said."hey wait..."sonic ran over to the remains of mewtwo."the chaos emeralds!"sonic grabbed them and he turned into super sonic!"good thing I didn't use one of those GB ATs!   
  
Ranjo: "Come on" Ranjo said.  
We have to stop him!  
The gang ran off after robotnik.   
  
Clanker: Clanker got mad that Ranjo got away with posting a 15 word post, when she had struggled with writer's block for the past week and refused to come, but she got dragged along by Sonic. Soon they caught up with Robotnik, and Sonic released Clanker. Then they all noticed that there was something terribly wrong...  
  
Mingy: Robotinic had placed he Sacred Dounut in a strange machine. They also saw that it had a saltallite dish on the front of it, with the copied Zap Stick. The satellite zapped Mingy, who slupped over after being hit.  
"Destroy them!" Robotnic commanded.  
"Yes, master," Mingy said in monotone, as he lifted his Zap Stick toward Clanker.   
  
Ranjo: A bolt shot out, Ranjo dived in front of it with his sword and reflected it back.  
The machine began to explode, Mingy was out cold and Robotnic was nowhere to be seen.  
"RUN!" shouted Ranjo as he grabbed Mingy,  
They began their escape.....   
  
Jinjonater: super sonic told the others he was going to check on Robotick. He then saw the rumbling wasn't Robotnic's ship exploding, he was using the power of the sacred donut to fire a huge blast!   
  
Mingy: Mingy woke up. "What happened?" he said.  
"No time to explain, Robotnic is using the sacred donut to fire a blast at us!" Ranjo said.  
"You had time to explain all that, but yet you can't explain what happened?" Mingy asked.  
"Yes."  
Mingy shrugged his shoulders, "O.k."  
Mingy spun around, and stepped on a conveniently placed Mumbo pad. He started chanting, and above him the words "Mega Beam" appeared.  
After Mingy finished the chant, he pointed his Zap Stick at the oncoming fireball.  
A huge beam of energy shot out of Mingy's Zap Stick, and hit the fireball. The fireball exploded, and the beam shot forward. It hit Robotic in the stomach, knocking him out of the tower. He fell to the ground, and through it, making a deep hole. When he fell out of the tower, Robotnic knocked off a huge bolder. The bolder held the tower together. The tower began to crumble. After everyone got out, the tower fell on Robotic.  
Once the smoke cleared they saw that....   
  
Jinjonater: Sonic came up and said "great the adventure's over (A/N: Yeah, right) and I didn't get to use my powers as super sonic......and I wanted to hear the theme song music....oh well." he through(?) out the chaos emeralds and turned in to regular sonic.   
  
Clanker: Suddenly a familiar voice came out of the shadows. "This isn't over yet...."  
WRITER'S BLOCK! 


	5. It happened in a dead site....

Jinjonater: the pieces of mewtwo had reconnected and absorbed the chaos emeralds. He then grew twice his size and was glowing!  
P.S. can we make it a bit more dramatic so we don't just conveniently have a way to beat him?   
  
Ranjo: Mewtwo used all its mighty powers to render the teams powers useless, they would have to rely on their own wits and skills to defeat this foe in the final showdown once and for all!  
  
Jinjonater: "great, what's the point of being sonic without speed?"he said."eeerrrrrrr.............lets do something! If we get the chaos emeralds out of him he'll be back to normal! With them, he has no weak point!""oh, these things?"mewtwo said, holding the chaos emeralds"I absorbed their power! They're useless now!!"  
  
Mingy: Mew two held his hand toward the crumbled tower, and the sacred donut flew to him.  
"I am now powerful enough to do this! Watch and be amazed!" Mewtwo said, as a huge portal open behind him.  
"I call forth Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser!"  
Master came out of the portal, followed by Crazy Hand, then Giga Bowser.  
"Now I will set up my dominion!"  
Another portal opened, and the four walked through it. The others ran into the portal after them.  
When they came out, they were within YBK (Like on BKPC2 but instead of the pads there are portals floating above all the links.)   
  
Clanker: Firstly, they went onto the Fred page. It was different to the actual page, and the BKPC thing. Fred was sitting on a raised thing in the middle. He looked forlorn. "They all went away and left me..." he said "So? asked Sonic "If you feed me, I'll help you beat the Pokemon..." pleaded Fred   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo was puzzled, then he saw something shiny inside his pocket. The sacred donut! Here eat this Fred.....  
Fred: Aaahhh nice! I'll help you defeat that pokemon.  
A flash of gold surrounded the gang, when they looked all 4 of them had moulded together to make 1,  
Fred: I call this the RCMJ2000. You 4 combined have all the powers needed to defeat the evil PerfectMewtwo, Your adventure has been long and hard fought but now it is time for you to go and fulfil your destiny, You may need some help so I'll come too.  
They went off, with Fred on their shoulder, heading towards Mewtwo's lair......   
  
Jinjonater: Mewtwo came up in front of them"hmph......you think you can beat me?"he raised his hand and absorbed the power of the sacred donut that Fred gave them. They fell apart to their true forms. Mewtwo threw the now useless chaos emeralds down and said"come on!"while the others tried to attack, sonic snuck off to where Mewtwo had thrown."how could he have absorbed their power?" Someone came out of the darkness and grabbed the chaos emeralds."TAILS??????WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?""take the chaos emeralds"tails said"but they're"sonic started to say."Mewtwo only took the negative power of the chaos emeralds, sonic, you should be able to harness their real power!"sonic grabbed them and turned back to super sonic.   
  
Clanker: "Wait a minute" said Clanker. "The Sacred Donut's power can't absorbed. It's a focus of infinite power..." The donut was slowy starting to glow...   
  
Ranjo: This gave the gang all their powers and more!  
Ranjo turned into 'GIANT RANJO!'  
"Lets go" He said  
Mewtwo's powers were too strong with the donut and crystals and it fired a huge shadow ball at Ranjo, he was hit!  
Ranjo fell down and shrank to his original size.  
"Go on without me" Said Ranjo  
"What?" said Clanker  
"KICK THAT FREAKS ASS!"  
"Oh, 'Kay" she said  
"I only said that to be dramatic, I'm O.K" said Ranjo  
Use this, Ranjo held the sacred donut, "I got it back!"  
They needed to use the donut and the crystals if they were to kill this terrible beast.  
  
Mingy: Mingy gained more shaman powers. He pointed his Zap Stick at Mewtwo and mumbled a few words. The Zap Stick shot out a beam that lowered Mewtwo's speed for 3 minutes.   
  
  
Clanker: Clanker got the power to transport herself anywhere instantly, and the power to fly. So she flew up to Mewtwo's bloated head and tried to cut it off, but her sword just flew away. Clanker teleported and grabbed it. Mewtwo seemed to be invincible...   
  
Jinjonater: super sonic span around Mewtwo at blinding speed forming a tornado that span Mewtwo across the room. When it stopped, Mewtwo was too dizzy to move."come on! attack him now! and Ranjo, what about putting that fire power to good use!?   
  
Mingy: Mingy held up his Zap Stick then started chanting. His 30 Mumbo Tokens went down to 0 as he transformed himself into his ultimate form. He grew large wings, two cybernetic arms, and armoured plating appeared all over Mingy. He aimed the large gun attached to the left arm at Mewtwo.   
  
Ranjo: Mewtwo would have gotten away from the gun but Ranjo took sonic's advice.  
BURN IN HELL MEWTWO!  
Flames engulfed Mewtwo and Mingy pulled the trigger!....   
Clanker: There was only one slight problem...Mewtwo wasn't dead. Clanker's sword grew very large, which could penetrate Mewtwo's force field like the other attacks did. So, Sonic, Ranjo, Mingy and Clanker attacked Mewtwo. He began to laugh.  
Maybe I'll be more creative tomorrow....   
  
Ranjo: because all it did was tickle him,  
(Sorry no time to write much!)   
  
Mingy: Mewtwo laughed as he walked through a door. After he did, iron bars slammed down in front of it Zelda: OoT style. The Master Hands and Giga Bowser appeared. After they did, all the room transformed into the Final Destination arena from SSBM (for all fighting purposes, it is just a large, flat arena.) Master Hand and Crazy Hand started with 300HP each, and Giga Bowser started with 0% damage.   
  
Clanker: Since they were going to need some help, Clanker opened a hole to another random dimension. The Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon came out of it. They used their Heshin Sticks to transform. Then Clanker opened another hole...   
  
Ranjo: It was MARIO!  
Clanker and senshi took master hand,  
Sonic and Mingy took crazy hand and,  
"O.K, that leaves me with..."  
ROAAAR! - Giga Bowser  
"OH, Crap" "I'll help" said Mario.  
And so the fight began!   
  
Mingy: Mingy jumped over Crazy Hand, and used his Down + B attack, Thunder Down. Mingy flipped over in mid air, and pointed his Zap Stick straight down. A powerful bolt of lighting shot out of the Zap Stick, and hit Crazy Hand. It took 20HPs away.   
  
Clanker: "I'm so lucky!" said Clanker "I get Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Moon to help me!" This was a bit uneven, so Jupiter helped Sonic and Mingy and Mars helped Mario and Ranjo. Mercury used her Shabon spray to make everything misty...   
  
Ranjo: team Ranjo fought Bowser but he was too strong...   
  
Mingy: Sonic used lots of low power, but really rapid moves on Crazy Hand, While Jupiter used her main attack. (I haven't watched Sailor Moon in a LONG time.) Mingy yelled out to Ranjo, "Whatever you do, don't let him knock you off!"  
Mingy Saw Crazy Hand's life points where a 50HPs now, so he ran in front of him, and waited for him to fire off his bullets. When Crazy Hand pointed at Mingy, Mingy used his Forward + B attack. A energy field surrounded Mingy.  
Crazy Hand fired off three sets of bullets at Mingy. All of them when entering his energy field, stopped. Mingy then threw the energy field along with the bullets, back at Crazy Hand. Upon hitting him it did 40 damage.   
  
Clanker: Jupiter's attack is some sort of lighting thing. I don't own SSBM or SSB(I was looking for it today, though). So Mingy and Sonic beat Crazy hand, but Giga Bowser was too strong for Ranjo and co. *yawn*  
  
Ranjo: The 2 hands were defeated so all the guys ganged up on GIGA BOWSER!   
  
Mingy: Mingy saw a Homerun Bat had appeared. He grabbed the beat and ran up the Giga Bowser. He preformed a smash attack with the bat, and knocked Giga Bowser across the arena.   
  
Clanker: So all 10 used their strongest attacks on him and this took away 25% of his hit points.  
Can we finish this bit? I don't know enough about SSBM to do it right   
  
Mingy: Umm... Clanker, in SSBM you add to the damage counter ('cept Master Hand and Crazy Hand). (Everyone starts out with 0% damage, then as they are beat up more damage is added. The higher the damage, the further they get hit.)  
Also, most characters most powerful attacks can reach up to 20% or more damage (Some up to 50%). So 10 people attacks at once with their most powerful attacks, would raise the damage up to around 200%. Giga Bowser though is hard to knock off under 350% damage most of the time.   
  
Ranjo: O.K  
Giga Bowser was too strong!  
"Go on without me!"  
"Me and Mario and the guys will hold him back!"  
Clanker, Mingy and sonic sped on ahead. 


	6. more showdowny goodness and the fire tem...

Clanker: They ended up in Spiral mountain   
  
Jinjonater: yay! I'm back!  
super sonic turned back into Link. He took out his biggoron's sword and mirror shield. He equipped his light arrows, longshot, and lens of truth.   
  
Clanker: They went into Grunty's Lair and Link took out his lens of truth. "Guys" said Link "The rock falls are fake" With this revelation, they (the rock falls) disappeared! Mewtwo must be hiding in the lair! "Do you think we should tell Ranjo?" asked Clanker   
  
Ranjo: They went up the lair, Clanker used her physic powers to tell Ranjo.  
Ranjo said he'd be along later   
  
Jinjonater: they came up to the part with the mote around the Grunty scarecrow in the middle. But the steps that led up there were destroyed.......Clanker could teleport up there, and the rest hung on to link while he used the longshot to pull them up there.   
  
Clanker: At this point, Ranjo showed up. They continued up, until they went into the 450 note door, were the water was drained. at the bottom was a crack in the floor, which Link bombed. this blew the whole floor up, which was an accident. They fell down...   
  
Ranjo: They found themselves in a dark and seemingly endless room.  
A huge voice boomed out across to them "I've been expecting you".  
2 Evil eyes glowed out from the darkness - It was MEWTWO!  
Mewtwo had been driven crazy on the power from the donut, and so the fight began....   
  
Jinjonater: they began getting tired, and were eventually were to worn out to fight. Link's last hope was that Mewtwo, underneath the power of the sacred donut and the chaos emeralds, he was just a big cat. He knew that all cats hated their tail being stepped on. With his last bit of energy, he jumped on his tail. All the power of the sacred donut and the chaos emerald left him and he shrank to his normal size.   
  
Canjo: Suddenly, Canjo popped out of nowhere, cast Meteo, and destroyed everyone. The end.   
  
Clanker: Um, ignoring Canjo's attempt at ruining this thing:  
It turned out Mewtwo was part Saiya-jin, which means his tail is extra sensitive. It also meant he could into an Oozaru(Giant monkey), by looking at the moon. He still had enough power to destroy Grunty's lair, which he did by raising his arms   
  
Zombo: Mewtwo was almost beaten, so he sends a bright ball of light into the sky. its light is like the full moon, so he goes Oozaru. but since he hasn't learned to control himself in supermonkeything form, he goes on an insane rampage across Spiral Mountain, destroying everything in his path. Zombo tries to stop him, but is kicked away like a rag doll. (A/N: No, I don't know where he came from, either.  
  
Mingy: Mingy flew into the air. "Time to put out all the stops," Mingy said. He raised his Zap Stick above his head, and chanted a spell. The Zap Stick glowed, and flew into Mewtwo. It embedded itself within Mewtwo's skin, and began to slowly drain his energy.   
  
Ranjo: Mewtwos energy was all gone, but because the sacred donut was an infinite energy source he began to rise again.  
He reached for the donut, but the other guys held him down with their powers.  
Ranjo took out his sword, held it high above his head, fire bent and twisted around the blade from his hands - *dramatic music* - with his last ounce of strength he shattered the donut into a million tiny pieces, each piece blew up in smoke.  
Mewtwo let out a cry of pain and then withered away into nothing, the room slowly disappeared and the gang found themselves outside in the sun again, they had won the battle....   
  
Zombo: They may have won the battle, but the few pieces of the sacred donut that didn't explode was scattered everywhere.  
"we won, but the sacred donut is destroyed.." said Ranjo.  
"I have an idea!" said Zombo "if we can get those last few pieces of the sacred donut, we could use what's left of its powers, in combination with me and Mingy's shaman powers, to revive the sacred donut!"   
  
Ranjo: they had to go to 4 temples...   
  
Zombo: ...and return the 4 pieces of the donut ,that are trapped in the temple, guarded by powerful monsters.  
(kinda like Majora's Mask ^_^)  
not only that, but some of the other pieces has fallen into the hands many evil villains, namely Gruntilda, dr. robotnik, Bowser, and many others, who all will try to use the power of the piece of the sacred donut they have to stop us.   
  
Ranjo: The 1st was the fire temple inside the volcano. This temple was guarded by Bowser.   
  
Jinjonater: Link said"we're inside a volcano !It's way to hot!!!!!!"he then put on his Goron tunic."but what about you guys?   
  
Zombo: "don't worry," said Zombo "I can cast a spell to keep us resistant to the heat, but it will only last for an hour, so we better hurry!"   
  
Mingy: Mingy decided he would double the power of the heat spell. He did the classic Shaman chant. The words "Double Spell Power" appeared above Mingy. The heat spell's time was doubled. They headed into the volcano.   
  
Clanker: Even reinforced, Zombo and Mingy's spell will last for only 2 hours. The first room of the temple was much like the fire temple of Z:Oot, except there was one central door. Link took care of the Keese, and the went through the door. They were standing on a platform, in a large sea of lava. The platform broke off and started drifting until the door disappeared...   
  
Ranjo: I'm O.K, I love fire, obviously.   
  
Zombo: and then a huge squad of Lizafos came in. Zombo destroyed 3 by blasting them into the lava. link took about five with his powered spin attack, Ranjo cut off the legs of 5 Lizafos, and kicked them into the lava, and then Clanker finished them off by using her physic powers to cause an avalanche, which crushed the Lizafos. After the last one was destroyed, the door reappeared and the gang went in.   
  
Clanker: Just a note, Clanker doesn't have telekinesis.  
As they went through the door, they were in a different room. It was really dark. Zombo and Mingy tired to cast light spells, but they got absorbed into something.  
  
Jinjonater: link used some fire arrows to light 4 torches. When it was light enough to see, they saw that Zombo and Mingy had been absorbed by 2 like likes. Ranjo was about to throw fire at them when Clanker said "wait! They're in there!"  
  
Zombo: they couldn't strike the Like Likes, because Mingy and Zombo were absorbed by them, but they had to stop the Like Likes somehow, because the Like Likes were slowly killing Mingy and Zombo.   
  
Ranjo: So I poked them and they died. Yaay!  
They went on....   
  
Jinjonater: ...............ok...........   
  
Zombo: When they entered the room, the door locked behind them, and Bowser, holding a piece of the sacred donut and the boss key appears from out of the lava. he used the sacred donut piece to grow super sized, and he said "If you want the boss key, you gotta beat me!!!!!" and with a roar, he caused a lava wave to come down. everyone dodged it, and link threw a bomb at Bowser. Bowser, being the idiot he is, ate it and took damage. when link tried it again, Bowser just flicked it away. "I don't think that strategy will work anymore, link!" said Zombo.   
  
Clanker: There were a lot of Bomb Flowers around the platform, clustering in one place. They would have to lure Bowser into that patch of Bomb flowers. Clanker ran to the area were it was, then yelled at Bowser, causing him to be enraged. But it didn't work out the right way because Bowser just breathed fire there...  
  
Ranjo: My powers are useless, eat blade!  
  
Jinjonater: while Bowser was busy with Clanker, Link snuck behind him and readied a light arrow, Mingy thought for a minute and said "Bowser, if you're not the boss of the temple, who is? And why would we need to fight him if we already have your piece of the sacred donut? And why don't we just leave the pieces alone so they wont ever be able to be owned by someone evil?   
  
Zombo: Bowser ignored Clanker.  
"Oh look Bowser," said Zombo,"isn't that Peach, defenceless and alone in her isolated castle AWAY FROM MARIO!"  
Bowser was fooled.  
" OHH, what a perfect chance to strike!" said Bowser as he dropped the piece of the sacred donut and the boss key and left.   
  
Mingy: (As you may be able to tell, I'm too lazy to switch users) (a/n: he was in a different account)  
Mingy picked up the two items, and turned around to leave, but unfortunately, the door was gone. Now they had to battle the boss. They walked through the boss door to find both King Dodongo and Volvagia(sp?) were waiting. Link pulled out the Megaton Hammer and charged at Volvagia. Mingy chanted a levitation spell, and five Bomb Flowers lifted into the air. Mingy then hurled them at King Dodongo, but he blew fire before they reached him, and the blew up in mid-air.   
  
Clanker: This part is dedicated to anyone who thinks popups are annoying  
The fight was going badly. Clanker was unconscious because of the bombs exploding when Bowser breathed fire at her. Then, words started floating in the air. They said "Win a Microsoft X-BOX". They fell down on top of Volvagia, and it was heavier than the Megaton Hammer. Then the most annoying popup appeared....  
  
Jinjonater: "if this is flashing, you're our winner!"  
  
Zombo: King Dodongo gave the pop up his name ,address, email, and phone number, and soon he was crushed with spam mail. With that, he exploded, and the piece of the sacred donut appeared.   
"On to the next temple!" said Zombo as the gang left the spammed out remains of the temple, and went to go find the next. 


	7. Air temple

Clanker: The next temple was the Air Temple. This was high up, on top of the tree in Click Clock Wood. Fortunately, it was very close to the volcano....sort of. At the bottom of the volcano was a village, because this was a Death Mountain type volcano. This village had a train station, which could go to Click Clock Wood.   
  
Zombo: when they got to the air temple, it turns out it was locked from all sides. the gang tried to destroy the doors, but it was impenetrable.  
"Hey, why don't we go to the villagers for help!" said Zombo. the gang went down to the village. it was deserted, every house was empty, except one. The gang went in , and saw a near death Tribal(from jet force gemini) like creature. mingy used the heal spell to heal the tribal thingy.  
"thank you for saving me!" said the guy.  
"hey, who are you?" said Link.  
"I am Bob, the village leader. My village was attacked by a person in a large, robot walker thing." said Bob.  
"Robotnik...." said Clanker.  
"He destroyed my village, put down a device to turn my fellow tribals into zombie slaves, and went and locked himself up in the air temple." said bob.  
"That's what we were trying to ask you," said mingy "how do we get into the temple?"  
"Well, there is a shrine in Click Clock Wood, that holds the necklace of our people. It the only thing that can open the air temple. But be careful, there were many tribal guarding it, and now they are zombies, so they will attack you relentlessly." said bob.   
"tha-" the gang was interrupted when bob said "will you do me one last favor, will you destroy the zombifacation machine that is in the air temple?"  
"Will do. Thanks for the info!" said the gang as they got on the train to click clock wood.  
  
Jinjonater: they got to the shrine, and the necklace was in the center. Link looked around. I don't see any zombies....he thought to himself. He walked up there and grabbed the necklace. Then all the zombies appeared and attacked him"aaaaaaahhhhhhhaaeeeeaaaa"Link screamed, he was then knocked unconscious.   
  
Ranjo: DIE ZOMBIES!   
  
Mingy: Mingy pulled out the Warp Whistle from SMB3. We played it, and a huge toranado came. A the zombies were pulled into he tornado. They were taken to World 9: The Warp Zone. The group was safe from the zombies because as everyone knows, zombies can't go through Warp Pipes. The group ran towards the temple, as more zombies appeared.   
  
Zombo: Zombo took out the bottle of superglue Zombo keeps in his right pocket just in case his head needs to be glued back on. he uses his shaman powers to enlarge it, and dumps it all over the zombies, which stops them in their tracks. when the gang gets to the temple, Link takes out the necklace.  
"but how do we use it?" said Link.  
Mingy sees a hole in the wall.  
"Hey, set the necklace down over there, near the hole in the wall!"   
link set the necklace down there. Then, a beam of sun came through the hole and hit the necklace, which opened the doors to the air temple.  
"Lets Go!" said Zombo as they entered the temple.   
  
Clanker: Clanker was first through the door, but then she fell down because beyond the doorway was nothing but empty space, but she could fly, so that was OK. The floor was a veeery long way down. There was a slight crack along the wall, which led to another door  
(Try to make this dungeon BK/T themed)   
  
Zombo: when the gang got in, they had to hurry, because there was a flying Snacker in the room. Zombo cast a levitation spell so the gang could get around the air temple. the gang got into the next room before the Snacker could reach them. the room they gotten into was the main room, where the boss door was in the center. when the gang went to the boss door, it turned out it was a Note/Jiggy door. it needed 8 Jiggies and 80 Notes from this level.  
"ok, lets go and search for Jiggies!" said Zombo.  
Zombo told the group to hold on for a sec, and went back to the room with Snacker. Zombo took out his staff, and turned it into his skull sword. he flew high above the Clanker, and dive-bombed down, and his sword went right through the Snacker, causing it to disappear, and a Jiggy to pop out. Zombo collected it, and went back to the gang, and said  
"that one! 7 more to go!"   
  
Banjobomber: Not far behind, in the shadows, a silent figure stood watching Zombojombo as he progressed. Then Zombo looked directly at him. What if I'm discovered? Then all is lost!!! The figure thought anxiously. He slank a little farther back into the corner, praying until zombojombo turned around and left   
  
Zombo: When Zombo saw the figure, he thought it was a dust bunny, and since he is scared of them, he ran straight into the wall, which collapsed leading to a walkway.  
"come on gang! I found a secret passageway!" said Zombo.  
the gang crossed the walkway, which had about 10 notes on it. all of the sudden, a whole crowd of flying Snackers, about 20 appeared. and suddenly they charged at the gang!   
  
Banjobomber: Banjobomber saw the Snackers attacking. *I can't let anyone harm them, but if they found out who I am...doesn't matter. I've got to save them*! Banjobomber pulled out a can of his favorite drink, Nitro Glycerine. Then he bounded forward at the Snackers and self destructed!!!   
  
Jinjonater: taking Mingy's idea, Link took out the whistle from the legend of Zelda and played it. A tornado came out and took the Snackers with them. They were now at the 4th dungeon, which was all the way in Hyrule.   
  
Zombo: Zombo cast a teleportation spell on the gang to get back to the 2nd dungeon, where he collected the Jiggy that appeared from the dead snackers. The gang collected the 10 Notes that also appeared. then the gang saw a door that conveniently enough, needed 2 Jiggies and 20 Notes. they went in, and the door closed behind them. Inside was dr. Robotnik.  
"Mwahaha, you think you can beat me?" said Robotnik, as he pressed the button on his remote, which caused a silo at the bottom of the room to open. through the silo came a robotic super sized Mr Patch.   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo started bursting the patches with fire and his blade...   
  
Mingy: Mingy pulled his Zap Stick and shot bolts of lighting a the patches, causing the ones hit to burst.   
  
Zombo: with his patches gone, Mr Patch got smaller and smaller, until he was the size of a mouse, and Zombo crushed him.  
"You may have gotten me here, but I have more tricks up my sleeve!" said dr. Robotnik as he teleported away, dropping a Jiggy.  
"I don't think this was the last we will se of him in this dungeon!" said link as Zombo went over to collect the Jiggy.   
  
Banjobomber: He waited until they had left, and then Banjobomber regenerated from almost nothing. *I guess,* he thought *It's time they knew*. So he hurried off to the sounds of a battle taking place further on.   
  
Ranjo: They saw Banjobomber in the distance....   
  
Clanker: The battle was being fought between the gang and a large Breegull  
  
Ranjo: Ranjo jumped on it and burned its eyes, which sent it crashing into the ground...   
  
Zombo: But it got up, and layed about 20 eggs. they started to hatch, and 20 small Breegulls came and started to peck attack at the gang.   
  
Bobalaskafluffy1: Bobalaskafluffy1 would post something if he wasn't lazy.   
  
Clanker: Ranjo used his fire to kill half the little birds, but the other half were smarter and stayed out of range. The big Breegull took advantage of the gang trying to get at the babies to rise up behind and   
  
Banjobomber: Banjobomber saw the big Breegull about to pounce on the unsuspecting gang so he ripped his own arm off, fashioned it into a sword, regenerated, and charged!   
  
Mingy: Mingy used his lightning attack to destroy the rest of the small Breegulls. They turned around to see the Breegull about to smash them when Banjobomber jabbed his arm-sword into the Breegull's back.   
  
Zombo: the sword went right through the Breegull, and then the sword self destructed, destroying the Breegull.   
  
Clanker: "Where did you come from?" Clanker asked Banjo Bomber. But he didn't get a chance to reply because however they were staying up suddenly ran out   
  
Ranjo: They all fell into the boss pit, there was ....   
  
Clanker: Gruntilda! She now had a robot body, which made her more powerful than before. She had this laser which blasted holes in things, as well as magic and hypnotising stuff.   
  
Ranjo: She climbed into the HAG2 drill machine and the fight began!   
  
Banjobomber: Banjobomber got hit with one of the lasers. He knew that it didn't really harm him, but Gruntilda didn't need to know that, So he played off, acting like he was killed. He waited until Gruntilda turned to face the others, the got back up, waiting for the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.   
  
Jinjonater: they were now on top of Grunty's tower and Link suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had several cuts and bruises all over him. A robot was following and link stoped to use Nayru's Love the robot sped up and pushed link over the edge of the tower."yaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Link yelled.   
  
Mingy: Everyone ran to the edge, and saw Link just a few inches below them.  
"It must some sort of hologram. No matter," Mingy said as he walked to the center of the tower. He began to chant a spell. After a few moments, the Jinjonater began to rise out of the ground. It rose halfway then stopped. Zombo then began to chant along with Mingy. The Jinjonater rose the rest of the way, then rammed into the Hag 1. The Jinjonater destroyed it, but at the cost of its stone body. Out of the Hag 1 fell another piece of the Sacred Donut.   
  
Clanker: But as Mingy bent to pick it up, it exploded! It must have been another hologram. Mingy got knocked off the tower as well. Then the hologram of the tower disappeared. They were standing on a giant Grunty robot!   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo jumped inside the robot, there was a minutes silence and then it exploded!  
Only her head was left. Link stood on it and they ran of to the 3rd dungeon. Ranjo put the piece of donut with the other one in his back-pack.  
The water temple was the 3rd dungeon! 


	8. Water temple and final battle

Clanker: I think that was too quick. Oh well  
.....My mind is blank. Sorry.   
  
Banjobomber: Banjobomber followed the others to the 3rd dungeon, glad the subject of his identity had changed. He was kind of nervous about going into a water dungeon, because water weakened his attacks considerably. but with all the others with him, he knew he would be alright.   
  
Ranjo: They needed the water level higher, so Mingy cast a spell...   
  
Zombo: to open the next door.  
"Hey, why don't we just break that fish tank full of WATER to increase the water level?" said zombo.  
"Wow, I would have NEVER thought of that!" Banjobomber sarcastically said as he exploded next to the fish tank, breaking it open.   
  
Clanker: The problem was, the fish tank was full of ANTS, giant ones. Clanker, who had a huge fear of bugs, closed her eyes. The water was rising rapidly, and they were soon submerged. Mingy and Zombo cast a spell that let them all breath under the water   
  
Zombo: the gang swam into the next room, when they noticed that robot gruntilda was chasing them. She had a water jet installed, and was slowing catching up on the gang. the gang swam as fast as they could, but Grunty shot out a grappling hook, and caught Zombo. she took out her hypnotizing wand, and begin to take over Zombo's mind.  
"Hurry, go!" said Zombo.  
the gang went through the next door, and the captured Zombo cast a spell to seal the door off, so Grunty couldn't get in.   
  
Ranjo: They found themselves in a round room with no means of escape...   
  
Banjobomber: He saw the seal come over the entrance. Dismayed, he couldn't think of anything. And then he had an idea. "Hey Mingy," he said hastily. "Try casting a counter spell while we try to break this wall down!"   
  
Zombo: just then, a brain washed Zombo teleported in.  
The words "Zombojombo: EVIL UNDEAD SHAMAN" appeared in front of him.  
"Uh oh, I guess we will have to fight Zombo!" said banjo bomber.  
attached to Zombo has all sorts of destructive weapons, installed by Grunty.  
"MUST......DESTROY!!!!" said Zombo.   
  
Clanker: Zombo attacked everyone with a grenade thing, and it blew everyone back against the walls. The others didn't want to attack him. Then the giant ants from the other room started banging on the door   
  
Ranjo: They all climbed into a corridor on a higher level, Ranjo burst a seal and water drowned the ants.  
  
Zombo: Zombo used his magic to bind everyone to the wall.  
Then Clanker saw Grunty in the far corner, laughing and holding a weird staff thingy.  
"We must destroy that wand thingy Grunty has to restore Zombo to normal!" said Clanker  
  
Clanker: Everything seemed hopeless, Zombo's magic had been enhanced by Grunty's evil. But then the Sacred Donut responded to all the dark magic with a large burst of light magic, which counteracted Zombo's spell. Now they could all move again. Now, the problem was to break Gruntilda's stick   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo was filled with the power of the donut. He used enhanced fire powers to shatter the stick. Zombo was restored.  
But the fight with Grunty began again, this was the final fight against Grunty. They had to get the job done this time.  
She held up her piece of the donut ...   
  
Zombo: and copied Zombo's spell to pin everyone against the wall again.  
Grunty didn't notice that Zombo was not under her control, so she didn't pin him up. he turned his staff, into his skull sword, and chopped off Grunty's hand that was holding the donut. the pinning spell was broken, and Zombo picked up the piece.  
"Let's finish her!" said Zombo.   
  
Ranjo: He used the donut to free the gang, Ranjo burned Grunty's eyes to give the gang some time to attack.  
Ranjo stood away and focused all the energy for the final blast!   
  
Zombo: Zombo used the sacred donut piece to create a light particle beam, and ranjo and zombo shot their blasts together, totally disintegrating Grunty.   
  
Ranjo: Nice work Zombo.  
They joined the 3 pieces together, only one piece left.  
A picture appeared in the donut, it showed the final dungeon.  
On top of mount. pain!  
This is gonna be ugly.   
  
Zombo: it was surrounded by a fire barrier, was the home to the yeti, a horrible monster, and magic or teleportation could not be used there, so the gang had to climb it!   
  
Ranjo: They climbed for a while...  
Zombo wait for the others to 'CATCH UP!'   
  
Zombo: the gang finally got to the top of the mountain.  
It was completely flat.  
Zombo wonder why it was so easy to get up.  
"Hey look!" said Link, " there is the final piece!"  
The gang started to go to the piece. Then a force field, like the one in the BT hag 1 battle. All of a sudden, theperfectmmewtwo appeared.  
"YOU! why are you back?" said Clanker.  
"shut up, peon(A/N is that a typo?)!" said Mewtwo,"I will not let u get this final piece!"   
He used his powers to summon the donut pieces, and combined the sacred donut, and used the donuts powers, combined with his evil powers, to create the "EVIL DONUT!" he used it to summon/revive every evil boss, and sent them here.  
" I guess this is the final battle!" said Zombo, "let's go destroy Mewtwo and get the sacred donut once and for all!"   
  
Ranjo: "But you're not perfect!" said Ranjo  
"Oh no?"  
Mewtwo summoned all evil, Ganon and Grunty  
Mewtwo sucked them all up.  
"Now I'm truly perfect! I have all powers of darkness!"  
Ranjo looked over the side. The whole world as they knew it was sucked into the mountain making it grow taller and taller, the twisted fiery rocks created no escape.  
"You tried to be heroes? Ha you'll never stop me!"  
  
Zombo: He also created clones of Ganon, Grunty, and other evil for us to fight so we would be overrun.   
  
Banjobomber: Banjobomber used his arm-sword trick again on the giant breegull. But it was smarter this time. It got out of the way. He stabbed again and again, but it kept dodging. The he remembered, he could self destruct and just take it out. So he did.   
  
Zombo: link and evil link were in a sword fight, Ranjo was fighting Grunty, Zombo and Mingy were each fighting a Mingy Jongo clone, Banjobomber was fighting the giant Breegull, and Clanker was fighting Ganondorf.   
  
Clanker: In Clanker's battle, it was like the Z:Oot battle, only in a different place, obviously. Ganondorf used his attack so Clanker tried to used here sword to hit it back, but was to late, and got knocked into the giant Breegull, which was probably a good thing. Then she got up and tried to hit Ganondorf with his attack again, but her sword absorbed it, so she just shielded herself. Ganondorf, being dumb, kept attacking her, and the sword kept sucking it up. Then it shot a huge powerful beam of pure light at Ganondorf, causing him to die   
  
Banjobomber: With two of the bosses down, Clanker decided to help Zombo while Banjobomber decided that two swords would be enough to overwhelm Dark Link. But it wasn't enough to overwhelm him, just keep him at bay for a while.   
  
Ranjo: Ranjo had no help, so he had to fight alone.  
Dodging Grunty's attacks took a lot out of him. Grunty cast the ultimate spell and dive bombed towards Ranjo.  
Using a matrix style back flip, Ranjo leapt over the spell and the evil hag. Burning her broomstick and sending her crashing to her death in the process.  
  
Zombo: Mingy Jongo was teleporting as fast as he can, but eventually Mingy's binding spell got Jongo. while Mingy Jongo was paralysed, Zombo took out his sword, and cut Mingy Jongo to pieces. then everyone teamed up on dark link. they eventually knocked him out, and kicked him off the mountain to his death. he survived, but when he fell he woke a very irritable yeti....and didn't survive. the gang laughed, and went on to fight Mewtwo.  
"give up Mewtwo, you don't stand a chance!" said Ranjo.  
" But I'm the perfect life form, YOU don't stand a chance!" said Mewtwo as he grew larger, and larger, until he was gigantic.   
"eat this!" Mewtwo said as 1000s of shadow balls span around him, and shot off to attack the gang.  
(lets make this battle as awesome as possible!) 


End file.
